


Everyone shall know their role

by lumifuer



Series: Everyone Shall Know Their Role [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV First Person, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Rick’s group has finally reblled against Negan’s rules. Negan and reader are left with no chance to escape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fan fiction. I was hesitant to post it,because I am still not confident with my writing skills and my english. But sometimes you have to take a chance. Anyway,I hope you will enjoy this short story. It’s been in my head for a while now and today I woke up and decided to finally make it happen. Feedback is always helpful and greatly appreciated!

“Give me your hands” Negan requested in a husky voice. 

“What for?”

He took a deep breath and finally looked up. His gaze met my eyes and I could see how defeated he really was. Everything he manged to build throughout the apocalypse was collapsing and he couldn’t do anything to stop this at this point. 

“Please” he whispered. 

I did what he asked for. He pulled out a rope from behind his back. I panicked and tried to take my hands back,but he gripped them tight,not allowing me to take a step back. 

“What are you doing?” I asked.

I wasn't given any resopnse. He focused on tying my hands together,avoiding any eye contact. I felt sick in my stomach. Why would he do that? I could still hear gunshots coming from outside of the building. Negan’s men were fighting,even thogh they must have known that it was all lost by then. They would rather die than surrender. I couldn’t help,but admire their loyalty.  
Negan was done tying me up and took another deep breath. 

“Listen” he begun “I’m gonna be goddamn dead within five minutes from now. But I want to do well by you”. 

I looked down at my hands,starting to understand. 

“You still have a chance,y’know. You can still make it. We just have to make it seem like I was holding you against your will the whole time” he explained. 

Shivers went down my spine as I struggeled to believe what he was about to do. 

Negan,the man that was hated and feared for his psychotic acts of violence,was trying to save my life by fooling everyone that he was nothing more than a cold blooded murderer. In other circumstances I would laugh at the irony,but right in that moment I couldn’t even fake a smile. 

“Negan,please” I begged “I knew what I was signing up for when I fell for you. I can’t go out there and play a victim. I just can’t”

He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall. I gasped with surprise when my back hit the cold conrete wall. 

“You can. Play it off as if you were suffering from Stockholm syndrome or some other shit” he snapped.

He must have noticed my petrified expression,because he let go of me and moved away a bit. 

“I don’t want to see you dead” he stated simply. 

I felt a sharp sting in my heart. Tears were threatening to show up,but I somehow managed to swallow them. 

“W-we could try and reason with Rick” I cried.

I hardly believed it would work. Rick might have been my friend in the past,but now there was not much left of the man I used to know and trust. He put the group's safety on a pedestal and with him considering Negan the biggest threat at hand there was no chance to receive his forgiveness. No matter how strongly I wanted it to turn out false. 

Negan knew it wouldn’t help us as well as I did. He forced out a sad smile and moved nearer,closing the distance between our bodies.

“Now we go out there and you play your role like I told you. Understand?”

I hesitantly nodded my head. 

Part of me wanted to beg him to let me go and try to fight our way through Rick’s people. But the rational part was whispering that it was his final way to show prove that he wasn’t completly broken. He offered me a chance to live,but also to pick up where he would left off. I wasn’t sure if he was interested in redeeming himself. I just have the impression that he truly wanted me to stay here and fight. For his sake.

Seeing that I understood what he was trying to do,he smirked.

“Good.”

We stood in silence for a moment. His eyes were devouring me like he was trying to remember every little detail of my features. Suddenly I noticed a familiar spark in his and before I got a chance to react he pressed his lips against my own.The kiss was slow and passionate,but when Negan finally leaned away it occured to me that it wasn't nearly enough. But that's all that we could get.  
“One more thing” he said quietly reaching out to the table next to where we were standing. With apologetic look in his eyes he showed me a piece of cloth “We’re gonna have to make sure that you stay silent”.

I sighed before unwillingly turning away to let him gag me. When he finished,he grabbed the back of my jacket with one hand and his beloved Lucille in another. As usual,he put her on his shoulder and with newly gained confidence gingerly pushed me trough the door. 

Heart was pounding in my chest and my whole body was trembling with mixed emotions. I could still sense some hope left in the corner of my mind,but at the same time something was telling me this was the last chance I get to feel Negan’s touch. I was painfully aware that after all of this is over I’m going to have to deal with a lot of guilt falling on my shoulders. All things considered,I was using him to survive,no matter whose idea it originally was.

I didn’t notice when we reached the front door. Negan glanced at me for the last time and I gave him a reluctant nod. He put on his infamous smirk and opened the heavy metal gate. 

The sight made me froze in place immediately. Dozens of dead bodies with their brains blown out where scattered across the field. Those who were unlucky enough were still exchanging fire. It all has stopped the moment Negan fired his pistol. 

“What a nice fucking party you guys threw out there!” he shouted,gaining everyone’s attention “So,who’s gonna be nice enough to tell where the fuck is our beloved host Rick?”

We didn’t have to wait long. A man standing right next to the entrance stepped forward and pointed his machine gun at Negan,not wanting to waste any more time. Rick saw me and recognized me as his former group member. His expression became even more mad than it was seconds ago. He was worried about me. 

My guilt broke trought the wall of logic and reason and forced out the tears that I was trying to hold back for so long. My vision got blurry,all I could see was Negan’s back as he pushed behind himself. 

“Here’s our prick”. 

“Let the girl go!” Rick shouted. 

“Come and fucking get her,you fuck”.

I knew what was going to happen. I imagined it a thousand times in those last ten minutes. But it didn’t prepare me for what happend after Negan’s words. I heard a gunshot and my involuntary muted scream just when the bullet reached Negan’s chest. He let go of Lucille and hit the ground with a dull sound that I knew would haunt me forever. I felt tears streaming down my face as I kneeled next to the man I loved. I tried to losen the rope constricting my hands,but I didn’t feel strong enough to do so. I didn’t care what the group’s going to think or if our plan's going to get compromised. I leaned it and laid my head on his chest.

“I love you so fucking much,baby doll” he gasped as I heard his heartbeat fade away.


End file.
